Monster High: Bite
by Lauren Jur
Summary: My OC Batalina comes to school with her rival, another OC of mine, Harriet. They turn out to be roomies and the 2 ghouls don't like that. Batalina forces Draculaura to bite again by forcing a cup of blood down her mouth. Read to see what happens next!


Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Monster High. My OC, Batalina encourges Draculaura to bite once again. So...

One day, a new ghoul arrived. She arrived with a werewolf ghoul behind her, her rival, Harriet. The ghoul just stared at her with her red eyes. She was never changing her mind about werewolves. Yes, that was history but who cares? They might still be dangerous! "Hi! Welcome to Monster High, you two! Here, monsters live in peace. Regardless what kind of monster you are, you are accepted for who you are!" Headmistress Bloodgood said. "Miss, I'm a vampire." said the ghoul, "I don't like werewolves." "Draculaura is BFFs with a werewolf and her boyfriend is her BFF's brother." Headmistress Bloodgood said. "A vampire in sync with a werewolf? That is impossible!" "You'll get used to it. Here, you go!" The ghouls headed to their dorm. "Why do I have to live with you?" the ghoul asked. "I don't know. I wish we could change it." Harriet replied. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" a ghoul asked. "She's a vampire!" one of the new ghouls exclaimed and opened the dorm room door. "My name's Draculaura! I'm the daughter of Dracula!" Draculaura said with a huge smile. "And my name's Clawdeen! I'm Draculaura's BFF and the daughter of the Wolf Man!" Clawdeen said with a smile. "And I'm Frankie!" said Frankie, "The daughter of Frankenstein. You must be new here." "Yes, I am." the ghoul said. "Can you tell us your name?" Clawdeen asked, friendily.

Chapter 2

"It's better if werewolves don't know." the ghoul said. "What?" Draculaura asked. "But how come?" Frankie asked. "Vampires and werewolves jsut don't mix." said the ghoul. "That's not true!" Clawdeen said, "That was ancient history!" "I bet it was but not to me and Harriet." said the ghoul. "My name is Batalina. It's nice to meet you all but-I can't stand werewolves." "Then why is she?" Frankie asked. "She was assigned to be my roomie. Ugh! I definitely hate her!" Batalina said. "How will you learn how to get over that ancient past? It's not there anymore. Monsters can live in peace!" Clawdeen said. "Please." Batalina said, "Change the subject. I need Draculaura for a few minutes." She shut the door and pulled the vampire in. "You do not look like a vampire at all." Batalina said, "Vampires don't wear pink! They wear black! And here, drink this!" "What's that red stuff?" Draculaura asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of blood. That's just stupid! What do you do to keep alive if you don't drink blood? Huh!?" Batalina said. "That's blood?" Draculaura said and fainted. "Look at that, Harriet! It's so stupid that vampires can be vegetarian." Batalina said. "If you wanna be a real vampire, you can't be vegetarian! Lose the heart tat and all the pink! You need to have black and drink this! If you don't bite one person, I will force this fresh blood down your mouth whether you eat meat or not!" "You can't make me!" Draculaura screamed. "You're a vampire." Batalina said. "You can't make me drink that! Even though I'm a vampire, I'm a vegetarian for my reasons! So leave me alone!" Draculaura said. Draculaura's two BFFS heard the scream.

Chapter 3

Clawdeen and Frankie hurried to Batalina's dorm room. "What's happening? We heard Draculaura screaming." Clawdeen said. "It's nothing really." Batalina lied. "What is that red stuff?" Frankie asked. "Fruit punch. Didn't you realize? I knew she was vegetarian." Batalina lied. "No, that's not true." Draculaura said, "It's blood." "She is afraid of blood!" Clawdeen said. "I don't really care! She's a vampire and that means she needs to drink blood!" Batalina said. "You...you don't belong here." Frankie said. "What does that mean? This is Monster High!" Batalina said, "I'm a monster. I'm a vampire and I stay true to my name!" "Doesn't mean you should trash everyone's life!" Frankie shouted. "Fine! But it will take me time to treat every monster like they wanna be treated." Batalina said. "OK. So if you stay true to that promise, that means you will open up to your roomie?" Draculaura asked. "Maybe. But I'm a vampire. It'll take tons of time to open up to her. Maybe I should apologize to you first for being so forceful." Batalina said. "Yeah, about that." Draculaura said. "What?! You won't accept it!?" Batalina shouted. "I'm sorry but what you have done to me, I cannot forget it. I never wanna see you. Frankie and Clawdeen are correct, you do not belong here." Draculaura said, icily. "Draculaura, we have to wait until her actions pull through with the promise. She's still a new ghoul so she doesn't know the rules very well. Maybe you should open up to her even though she treated you so stone coldly." Frankie said. "No way in Transylvania am I opening up to that stone cold bat!" Draculaura shouted, "After she treated me so stone coldly, she shall be expelled! I don't care if she's new or not! She should be banished from this world!"

Chapter 4

Feeling bad about what she had done to Draculaura just then, Batalina sat on her bed thinking about what she had done. Was she really gonna go back to the way things were back then before she moved to Salem? She wished not. Draculaura was so against her after what happened. _I don't blame her. _Batalina thought, _I did this all because I thought I was more powerful than her. If I explained that to her, do you think she would understand? _ Then, Batalina raced out the door. "Batalina! Where are you going?" Harriet asked. "I'll be back! I've gotta find Draculaura and talk some sense into her! I've gotta explain more that happened! I've gotta tell her what I was thinking at the time and how I feel now!" Batalina replied. When she found Draculaura, she was relieved. "Thank goodness, I found you." Batalina said. "I don't blame you for being angry at me. If I were you, I would hate myself. And, I do. I did this all because I thought I was the most powerful in the world. If we can all make this better, I'd love to move on. Maybe we could be friends?" Batalina asked. Draculaura ignored her and then took a deep breath. "You have to show me that you wanna make things better." Draculaura said, "But I accept your apology. Thank you for explaining your thinking. I'm still a little upset but I'll get over it. I'd be your friend but first, give me some more time." "I understand." Batalina said, "Thank you for understanding." She ran back to her dorm room. "What did she say?" Harriet asked. "She's still a little mad and I've gotta do something to make it better. I've gotta make the promise come true. It's all good that she understood." Batalina said. A few minutes later, Batalina heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Batalina said. "Hi Batalina." Draculaura said. "Draculaura! Are you alright?" Batalina asked. "Yes, I am. Thank you very much." Draculaura said.

Chapter 5

"Batalina, I'd love for you to be our friend but you have to get over your hate of werewolves." Draculaura said, "Since Clawdeen is my BFF and her brother is my boyfriend." "It's your life, Draculaura. You do whatever you want with it. If you are friendly to every kind of monster, be yourself. And I can't get over it, I'm sorry. Would I still be a worthy friend?" "Sure! We'll teach you not to fright with Clawdeen and the other werewolves at this school. But all you've gotta do is be yourself and believe in yourself that you can overcome this. But if you can't, it's always gonna be one of your freaky flaws and everybody has their freaky flaws! We can't get along with everyone in our unlives so we've gotta unlive our unlives being ourselves and respecting our freaky flaws regardless what kind of monster we are! And if you like it, you can still bite. All it is, like I said, be yourself, be unique, and be a monster! There's nothing you can't do, Batalina and you've gotta believe it! You're a great friend!" Draculaura said. "Thanks a lot, Draculaura and everyone! I love all of your help! I think I will follow your advice and be myself, be unique, and be a monster!"

_Batalina, daughter of a Vampire_

_Age: 1603_

_Killer Style: I love to wear the colour black and love capes! Taking it back to old school!_

_Freaky Flaw: It's impossible for me to open up to werewolves and let them be my friends. Doesn't mean I'm not _nice _to the other monsters. _

_Favourite Colour: Black and blood red. But mainly black._

_Favourite Food: It isn't really food, but OK. I like blood._

_Biggest Pet Peeve: Werewolves. We go back in history as pure enemies._

_Favourite Activity: I like fanging out with my friends and going out at night to hunt for normies!_

_Pet: I have a pet bat. His name is Count Vampblood. He's a joy to fang out with!_

_BFFS: Draculaura and Frankie_

_Favourite Subject: Monster Anatomy. I love learning where monsters came from!_

_Least Favourite Subject: Math. To me, we don't need it._

_Harriet, daughter of a Werewolf_

_Age: 16_

_Killer Style: I love black and gold styles. If there are new styles in this colour scheme, of course I'll buy them!_

_Freaky Flaw: So much hair! Oh well, I get rid of what I don't want. It's also impossible to open up to vampires to get them to be my friends but I think it's working so far, what do you think?_

_Favourite Colour: Black and gold are the beast!_

_Favourite Food: I'm a werewolf but I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian werewolf but that doesn't make me all bad. What do you think?_

_Biggest Pet Peeve: Vampires. We go back as enemies but I'm getting nicer around them, especially my roomie!_

_Favourite Activity: I like to go shopping for clawesome styles! I also love to do Track! _

_Pet: I have a pet cat named Nokomis. I love her dearly. Her name means "Daughter of the Moon", isn't that just interesting? _

_BFFS: She's not my BFF but my roommate, Batalina and Clawdeen seems nice._

_Favourite Subject: I really love Skullinary Arts. Cooking is my speciality! I also love anything to do with sports so I love Gym! _

_Least Favourite Subject: Freaky Economics. As much as I love shopping, doesn't mean I can design my own clothes. It's jsut not, you know, me. _


End file.
